Serve You
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Ever since they were kids Joey vowed to protect Pan at all cost.
1. Prologue

JoeyxPan Please review.

Prologue

Joey's Pov.

Seven years old, only a year younger than me, she was. She comforted me as if I had lost my parents to a killer, when the truth was it was her parents who was murdered. Her world was crumbling and tearing at the seams, her home was being burned down and all she did was comfort me. Me, the snobby rich kid of the Main House who only looked out for himself. I asked her why was she hear in the first place and she just looked at me with those big, brown, innocently confused eyes and said: "You were crying and scared and I wanted you to be happy again. After all, friends are there to cheer up friends when they're sad." The she looked confused and a little timid, "I am your friend, right?"

That was the first time a human being has ever amazed me.

So, this is how it is now, I vow, as the son of the Main House, to protect her, a servant of a decreased branch house.

She is my world after all and, for a vampire, that's saying alot.


	2. Chapter 2: Servant

Please review. Vote on the poll I have about the couple.

(I'm adding a couple that belongs to someone you guys might know. This couple is one of my favorites.)

Girls uniforms: Black skirt, jacket, boots/shoes. white shirt.

Guys uniforms: Black pants, jacket, and shoes. white shirt.

It was raining outside the walls of Goodwin Academy. Many students have found this gloomy atmosphere rather soothing, while others turned up their noses, hoping that the sun would appear, if only for a split second.

Inside one of the many illuminated classrooms, one could see a bunch of girl students in their traditional Goodwin Academy uniforms, slightly out of dress code, fawning over one of the Specials.

The Specials, one could point one out effortlessly, since their beauty was something of another world. Each special was either male, fawned over, or female, envied.

Their grace and poise made the other students seemed like animals, but Pan knew the truth. It was the monsters, who were the Specials.

The vampires.

To install some-what of a normalcy, the Chairman allowed the vampire families to enroll their children in a school full of humans to better combine the two different races and create a lasting peace humans and vampires.

To Pan, this been one big joke, for the vampires she's come across show no sign that they want peace with the humans. It was more along the lines of a quick "snack".

Of course, Pan Son knew all about the vampire race and their needs. She severed one, after all, yet it was more than that...

When she was little, part of a branch family that served the Main House, otherwise known as the Wheeler family of vampires, Pan witnessed something no seven-year-old should_ ever_ see; the destruction of her home as the branch families tore each other apart, trying to serve their masters and earn a better.

It seemed to occur after Mr. Wheeler left on a business trip on another country, when the family began to play and tease the branch families.

They tortured them to death, causing themselves to hide within the safety of their rooms while the murders continued just outside their home.

Her parents were among the decreased.

Pan remembered her mother kissing her goodbye just after her father, telling her to run to the main house and not to look back until she has locked herself in a room. Pan didn't say it, but she knew her parents were going to try to stop the madness; that they would risk their lives for it.

They did just that.

At the moment, the drop-dead gorgeous blond she was watching, Jonouchi "Joey" Wheeler, approached her, causing her to stood at attention upon his arrival.

Her long blond haired friend, Rebecca, sighed at her reaction, crossing her arms over her chest, before she turned to flirt with her two boyfriends, Yami and Yugi.

_Here we go._.. Joey presented Pan with a rose, giving her one of his charming smiles. "Miss Son." She took the rose, just staring at him. He caught this, asking, "What's wrong, my lovely?"

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I believe your fan club is rather disappointed to see you giving another girl your attention. To avoid an altercation, it would be wise to tend to their shallow needs promptly, Sir."

Joey's red eyes widened a bit at her, but then slightly drooped in a tired sort-of-way, before he changed back to his seductive smile. "My apologies, then. Thank you, Miss Son."

"It's only my duty, Sir."

At her response, the edges of his gorgeous smile frowned a bit while his brilliant eyes darkened, decreasing the temperature of the room by a few degrees, but even so, Pan kept her stern and composure.

With a slow nod, he began to walk back to the front of the bright classroom, into the envious girl's murderous area, turning it into one of love and adoration.

_Of course they'd stop when I gave him up..._

That's how it_ always_ was. He's a vampire, after all, and the same boy who saved her those many years ago. He had comforted her and stopped her small tears from flowing.

"Hey Pan. Earth to Pan! Stop watching him with those fan girl eyes and come back to reality would you?" Rebecca's voice tore her brown eyes away from him, a placed they could have stayed for centuries if time allowed. But that was wrong.

Staring at him... how low could she sink...? How low... before her heart fully realizes... He could never be hers. She was his protector, his guard, his servant nothing more. It would be selfish of her to ask for anything more, no matter how badly she wanted it.

It was her daughter of a decreased family branch, duty to protect to protect him, of the Main house. That is how it was supposed to be.

Before she could stop herself, a sigh escaped her. Knowing how keen a vampire's hearing, she only hoped Joey didn't hear it, as she mentally scolded herself. Lucky enough for her, he was surrounded by screaming girls, who were practically drooling over him, so he probably didn't hear. Seeing those girls fawn over him... irritated for reasons she wouldn't allow.

Rebecca looked back to her best friend, standing tall with her tided uniform that showed how proper she was. However, no amount of tidy containment could draw the attention away from her straight, black jet hair. True, she has gotten used to her friends style choice of long, straight, cut hair that reached her waist. But her reason of "looking the part" of Joey's bodyguard didn't cut with Rebecca.

She knew all about what happened with the Wheeler's Branch Family mass murder, for there whole pages on it, claiming that whomever stayed, died, and no information on whether or not anyone escaped.

Many of the houses were burned down, yet even now Pan lives in one of the old branch houses that was just scorched, building it up some when she became old enough. Rebecca had asked Pan if she wanted to stay with and her family, and even proposed asking Joey if she could stay at his house, but Pan wouldn't improsed on anyone and made Rebecca swear that she would keep her living arrangement a secret from Joey, from his his family was already paying for her tuition at Goodwin.

Looking at her now, Rebecca saw a girl braver and stronger than five guys put together. One couldn't help but either admire how sturdy Pan was, or cry at the amount of sadness she kept hidden deeply.

Yet, neither would get her any less glares from from his "peppy" fan club. It was obvious that Pan's gaze was on Joey, and all the while she reminded herself that it was her duty as his servant. She was just his servant. Just a servant... Just...

"Psst, Pan!" Rebecca whispered fiercely in her ear, "You're staring to_ slouch..._"

Widening her brown eyes, Pan straightened her posture immediately as the accursed word "slouched" was spoken. Slouching meant weakness, and with duty of not only serving Jonouchi, but also protecting him, weakness wasn't allowed.

"Thanks," she smirked back at her friend. It was the same coldness that she always had, making the other feel distant from her, but Rebecca took it warmly, knowing her true intention.

"No problem. I don't even think he saw," she brightened, making Pan's brown eyes soften.

But she was wrong.


End file.
